glee_nddgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Best Day (Part 3-4)
The Best Day is the third episode of The New Directions: New Generation's first season, taking place in an Alternate Universe-version of Glee's fourth season. It is broken into four chapters and set during the week of October 8 2012. Upon receiving mementos from his past, Will decides to encourage the kids to find songs that remind them of their own histories, as the stress of the coming baby is beginning to affect Emma's OCD. Meanwhile Teddy, Liam, and Andrew find out about Caroline's lack of childhood and work to help rectify it, and Annie tries to get closer to her new acquaintance. The Plot The plot of The Best Day is broken into four chapters: Part 3 Teddy greets Caroline, complimenting her on her choice of breakfast: a S'mores Pop Tart. The two flirt a little as they talk about the last couple of days, with Caroline thanking Teddy for his part in helping her connect with her childhood. Just as Teddy seems about to ask Caroline out, however, the freshman girl spots Katie moving unhappily to her locker and excuses herself to follow her best friend down the hall. When Caroline asks Katie why she's upset, the blonde first refuses to reply at all, then with prodding by Caroline, admits that she was stood up. She waited for almost an hour before Dylan finally sent a text message with no explanation but "Sorry". Caroline rages that she's going to kill him, barely concealing her part in the matchmaking, but Katie just wants to forget the whole thing. The brunette finally relents, though she maintains that it will not stop her from "'accidentally' tripping him every time we pass each other in rehearsal." As Ashwin tries to maintain his dignity in the hallways against the constant whispers within the crowd about him and Emma, he runs into Coby, Crash, and Wally. Despite insisting that he and Emma are still firmly intact, the boys insist on taking him for a guys' afternoon, and he ends up skipping his class for the first time in his high school career. Emma, meanwhile, worries when she doesn't see her boyfriend in class. She refuses to believe the rumors about Rhi, but she hasn't received so much as a text from him all period. As she leaves class, she runs into Liam and Andrew. Despite her best efforts to dissociate herself from the taller boy, he insists on walking her to class to protect her from the gossip-hounds. When they stop by Liam's locker, however, an avalanche of tampons covered in bright red liquid spill out the open door, leaving the group in horror and disgust. Emma realizes, upon closer inspection, that the red is actually food coloring, and Liam quickly realizes he's been pranked, looking around to spot Hayley watching him with a smirk. Liam internally resolves to work hard to top her move. Annie meets Hayden in the library, where the blind boy is reading "Through the Looking Glass". He reminds her that a secret note in handwriting isn't so secret, since he has to find someone to read it to him, but is still intrigued by her request. She reveals she wants him to come with her to lunch in the cafeteria, and, despite his protests, he relents and follows her down the hall. In a different part of the hallway, Dylan seeks out Katie, who is surrounded by Caroline and the Cheerios (minus Annie), all of whom are angry with him. He tries to apologize, but is hailed with a flurry of insults from the others, and when Katie talks to him, he is distracted by a text message. Katie, furious, tells him to forget it and have a nice life before storming away with the other girls. Dylan watches her go unhappily, singing I Can Go The Distance before turning a corner to speak comfortingly to someone on his phone. Annie, meanwhile, has just caught up with her friends at their lunch table with Hayden in tow. However, it becomes a disaster when he bumps into Nina and knocks Roxie over, causing Dalton to insult him. Annie snaps angrily at Dalton before chasing after a retreating Hayden. She tries to apologize, but he's angry and embarrassed and refuses her help, stating he's been fine on his own for the last six years and doesn't believe the current five minutes will change that. He marches away, and Annie is left on the brink of tears. After lunch, Roxie is making her way toward the nurse's office, and Dalton is still trying to make amends for ditching the rally. However, since he won't explain any more than "it's complicated," she doesn't believe she can trust him. She tells him that everyone else has already forgiven him, but he takes her chin in his hand and insists he doesn't care about the others-- he wants her to forgive him. Their eyes lock as they remain still, gazing at each other, until Roxie backs away in embarrassment and feels a shooting pain, reminding her that she wanted to lay down. She gives in and forgives him, yet insisting only time will tell if she will be able to trust him again. Dalton accepts it happily, asking if she'll leave "the Blather Squad" and sit with their group again, to which she agrees before they part ways. Caroline sneaks into the empty hallway during class, and is surprised by Hayley. The freshman informs the girl that she was actually looking for her, as she wants to be more proactive against Nikki. She reminds Hayley of her prank against Liam and recaps it as perfect, saying she wants something like that. When Hayley asks what she has in mind, Caroline grins deviously. Stassi and Nikki are sitting in the Mezzanine seats in the auditorium, and Nikki asks how things are going, pointing out that Caroline has still been spotted wandering around on her own. Stassi dismisses it as a kink, but Nikki adds the freshman has also been seen with Hayley "Hurricane" Montenegro, to which Stassi is visibly irritated. She cautions Nikki to be careful, warning that as long as Hayley is advising Caroline, the junior won't be able to control anything that happens, which could be dangerous for everyone involved. When Nikki asks what they should do, Stassi replies that whatever Hayley's got planned, they'll need to make sure flies back in her face since she's close to expulsion anyways. With her gone, the junior is certain that Caroline will start seeing sense and not only figure out her place in the social structure, but decide to quit Glee. Nikki listens thoughtfully, then comments that it could be possible that if Hayley's plans backfire, some of the blow-back could cause problems for Will as well, effectively shutting down the club. Although Stassi doesn't want to be in Glee, she feels it may be harsh to kill the club just to reestablish the hierarchy; however, she doesn't comment, and Nikki stands to leave, reminding her that Hayley is the first step, and to keep an eye out. Caroline and Michelle walk to the Music Room after school, with Michelle commenting on the latest gossip. They run into Katie, who still looks down, but insists she's holding up and doesn't know what she was thinking to have been interested in Dylan in the first place. Michelle agrees wholeheartedly, commenting on Dylan's secrecy and bad taste in clothes as making him freakish. Nina, who joins them with Annie, admonishes the youngest Cheerio, since Dylan is still their teammate in Glee. Katie then surprises them with the news that she still intends to join Glee, to everyone's excitement, and sings Keep Your Head Up. Part 4 In the morning Carole Hudson-Hummel is worried about the quiet way her daughter is getting ready for school, since Annie usually makes noise wherever she goes. As she asks about her daughter, Annie is reflecting on her looks-- or more accurately, how what she sees has affected her definition of herself. Annie admits to her mother that she wanted her new friendship to work and is upset that it isn't, and Carol advises her to take things slower and give him more time. As she leaves, Annie calls out to her mother that she looks nice. At school, Emma is staring into her locker, upset that somehow she and Ashwin still haven't made up after a week of fighting. She feels like maybe she has been a horrible girlfriend, since, though noticing his absence in school, she hasn't felt much change without him outside of it. Luckily, Ashwin then appears and says he wants them to be okay again, because their fight sucks, and she happily forgives him. They hug and apologize and begin to talk about the crazy rumors. Ashwin says he actually did meet up with Rhi, but just to talk about yearbook. Emma feels silly for not remembering, and admonishes herself out loud, saying she should have known better-- what kind of scum cheats on his girlfriend. She turns to go inside, and doesn't notice that Ashwin looks very uncomfortable at the comment. Stassi walks up to Caroline and tells her she has a new plan: she's going to enlist in the currently-neutral Jennifer Johnson, who has the resources and clout to give Caroline more freedom and status in the halls. Caroline, however, rejects the plan, claiming Jennifer is a harpy that she wants nothing to do with. Stassi is agitated by the news, but is horrified when she realizes that Caroline, no longer wanting "to hide", has already set something in motion against Nikki. In a different corridor, Michelle, Nina, Ashley, Megan, and Sunny were going to lunch together. Nina observes internally that the friendship has recently become strained and wonders if it's because of the feud or because they weren't really friends to begin with. The group is surprised to see Jennifer Johnson making her way down the hall with The Jenns flanking her. Jennifer informs them that Nikki has enlisted her to keep the status quo, giving her The Jenns (who look unhappy with the arrangement) to help enforcements. As she walks away, the girls comment on Nikki giving the already-egotistical Jennifer more power, only to watch in horror as she is suddenly accosted by the water fountains on either side of her rigged to project slushie at the target. Nina grabs Michelle and the two run off to find the others. Stassi meanwhile is cornering Caroline to get answers. Caroline accuses Stassi of holding back because Nikki was her friend, but as the junior tries to explain that, being on the weaker side, different protocol is required, they are interrupted by a winded Nina and Michelle. The girls inform them about the attack, which has already been posted online, and Stassi realizes that they've likely lost a neutral party. Annie is looking for Hayden in the library, having left him a note to meet her. As she walks into the SLC corridor to find him, he finally reveals himself, leaning up against the wall as he observes her stubbornness. He adds they shouldn't hang out anymore, and though she tells him they could still meet in the library, he replies that he's not a pity case, and in fact he feels worse for her, as she has to socialize with the jocks every day. He walks into an empty classroom, and she follows him, insisting that things aren't as black and white as he's making them. However, Hayden insists they come from different worlds, and that she should just go back to hers. As she leaves, she hears Hayden singing I Stand Alone. In the teacher's lounge, Will is showing Coach Beiste his Zippy toy, newly refurbished. Shannon wonders if Zippy will fit in with toys kids like today, but the other teacher isn't dissuaded. However, Sue appears and finally sets him straight on how creepy the toy is, likening it to a mutant made to make deformed children feel better about themselves. Concluding with the fact that she hates everyone at the table, she abruptly stands and leaves. Stassi confronts Hayley, dragging her into a closet, and the two argue back and forth about the incident with Jennifer. Hayley insists there's no way people will be able to connect her and Caroline to the prank, since Hayley shouldn't care and Caroline isn't savvy enough to put it together, but Stassi reminds her that they have Glee together and, as it's high school, people are bound to notice they do associate. Stassi tells her she's set Caroline up to fail, but the sophomore shoots back that Stassi's been acting like she's wanted the freshman to lose since the beginning, calling the Cheerio Hardy's lapdog. Stassi says Hayley doesn't know how to work for a group, while Hayley insists that Stassi only knows how to bluff anymore. When Stassi bites back that Hayley's actions are clearly just Daddy-issues, Hayley punches a broom beside her into splintering as a warning, and snaps that Stassi's only a shell that has almost reached her peak. The two's argument heats to boiling, and suddenly...they begin to kiss. When they realize what they're doing, they spring apart and fly out of the door. Roxie has hunted down an old VHS player and is watching a home movie that her father has dug up for her. Her eyes tear up as she watches herself and her mother painting and playing happily. The scene shifts to her and Annie singing a duet to The Best Day for the rest of the club. Will approaches Emma in her office, giving her a gift of...an empty box. He informs her that he's sending all of his old toys back to his mom, insisting that their son will make important memories with his own toys. The two smile and embrace before putting the box together. Category:Episodes